Tu mano izquierda
by Zireael-Rukia
Summary: Hermione sólo quiere estudiar para su examen de pociones, pero Katie no parece querer dejarla en paz. Sólo diálogo. Femmslash. Estás advertido. */Traducción/*


**Hola a todos. Este fic no es mío, es una traducción del fanfiction escrito por Raspberry Verjuice; 'Your Left Hand', y son para ella todos los méritos.**

**A mí simplemente me enamoró a la primera lectura.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

-¿Hermione?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué quieres decir con 'qué estás haciendo'?

-Quiero decir; ¿qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué te perece que estoy haciendo? Estoy leyendo.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué estás leyendo?

-¿Qué? ¡Katie, sólo mira la portada!

-No puedo verla.

-Sí, sí puedes. Está justo aquí.

-Tu mano está cubriendo el título.

-No lo hace. Estoy cogiendo el libro con la mano derecha, la portada está al otro lado.

-¿Qué está haciendo tu mano izquierda?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Puedes ver mi mano izquierda perfectamente.

-No, no puedo.

-¿Qué te pasa esta noche? Estoy tratando de estudiar, no tengo tiempo para estas…

-No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta.

-¿No deberías estar estudiando?

-¿Para qué?

-Tu examen de herbología de mañana, ¿recuerdas? Pensaba que era por eso por lo que estabas aquí.

-Oh, sí, claro. Responde a mi pregunta primero.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-¿Qué está haciendo tu mano izquierda?

-¡No está haciendo nada! ¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Molestarme.

-¿Te estoy molestando?

-¡Eso parece obvio! Estoy tratando de estudiar y tú sigues preguntándome todas esas ridículas y tontas preguntas.

-A mi no me parecen tontas.

-Son tontas.

-Sólo tenía curiosidad. ¡Jesús! Si quieres que me vaya entonces me iré.

-Eso no es lo que he dicho.

-Dijiste que te estaba molestando.

-Me estás molestando. Eso no…

-¿Eso no qué?

-… eso no significa que quiera que te vayas.

-¿Entonces quieres que me quede?

-¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito!

-¿Haciendo qué a propósito?

-¡Molestarme!

-No lo hago.

-¡Sí lo haces! Estás sonriendo, puedo verlo. Estás intentando ocultarlo haciendo como que estás rascándote la boca.

-Me gusta que te des cuenta de los pequeños detalles.

-Bien. A mí me gusta que te guste. Ahora, por favor, tengo un examen de pociones en dos semanas y tengo que estudiar.

-¿Dos semanas? Por qué estás…

-¡Shhh!

-Lo siento, Madame Pince.

-Katie, si haces que nos echen de la biblioteca otra vez, yo…

-La última vez no fue por mi culpa.

-¡Por supuesto que lo fue!

-No lo fue. Eres tú quien no sabe como mantenerse cayada cuando la mano de otra chica está bajo tus bragas.

-Cállate.

-¿Estás sonrojándote?

-No. Yo… sólo tengo calor. Hace mucho calor aquí.

-No lo hace. De hecho, diría que hace un poco de frío, si me lo preguntas.

-Bueno, no te he preguntado. ¿Puedo estudiar ahora, por favor?

-Precisamente tú, de entre todas las personas, no necesitas ningún permiso para estudiar.

-Bien.

…

-¿Hermione?

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu mano izquierda sigue sin hacer nada?

-¡No, no está haciendo nada! ¿Qué debería estar haciendo?

-No sé. ¿Te gustaría que le diera algo que hacer?

…

-¿Perdona?

-Te estás sonrojando otra vez.

-¡No estoy roja!

-¡Chicas!

-Lo siento, Madame Prince.

-Hermione, no tienes que ponerte tan nerviosa. Sólo te lo estaba ofreciendo.

-¿Ofreciéndome qué? Sinceramente, si no vas a estar sentada en silencio entonces quizás deberías… ¡oh!

-Eso es todo lo que quería. Por supuesto, quiero decir, si quieres que me vaya puedo…

-No, no. Está bien.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Sí?

-Nos estamos cogiendo de la mano.

-Sí.

-Nunca nos habíamos cogido de la mano antes.

-No, supongo que nunca lo habíamos hecho.

-¿No crees que es extraño? Nos hemos acostado un par de veces, pero nunca nos habíamos cogido de la mano.

-Bueno… ni siquiera pensé que quisieras hacerlo.

-¿Cogerte de la mano? ¿Por qué iba a querer acostarme contigo pero no cogerte de la mano?

-No lo sé. Pensé que estábamos… No sé.

-¿Pensabas que estábamos qué?

-Sólo… de rollo, supongo.

-¿Eso es lo que pensabas?

-¿No es lo que acabo de decir?

-No… Quiero decir, sí, es lo que acabas de decir pero, quiero decir, ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-¿Qué si quiero qué?

-Estar… No sé.

-¿Estar sólo… de rollo?

-Sí.

-Pensaba que eso era lo que querías.

-¿Por qué iba a querer eso?

-¡Jesús, Katie! No lo sé. ¿Porque cualquier chica quiere estar contigo? Yo… bueno, quiero decir, pensaba… ¡No lo sé! Creía que hacías este tipo de cosas con mucha gente.

-¿Por qué vas a pensar eso?

-Bueno, si yo fuera tú, con todas esas chicas completamente coladas por mí…

-¿Eso es lo que tú harías? ¿Tirártelas a todas?

…

-No. No creo que eso fuera lo que hubiera hecho.

-¿Entonces por qué piensas que eso es lo que habría hecho yo?

-No lo sé.

-¡No voy a volver a repetirlo! ¡Esta es la última vez!

-Lo siento, Madame Pince.

-¿De vedad pensabas que me estaba tirando a otras personas?

-Bueno… lógicamente lo asumí… pero realmente no creía que estuvieras… no quería pensar que lo hacías, de todos modos. No quería que lo hicieras.

-¿No querías que lo hiciera? ¿Esta es alguna manera retorcida de proponerme que me acueste contigo, exclusivamente?

-No. No si… no es eso lo que quieres.

-Tienes razón. Eso no es lo que quiero. Sólo me acuesto contigo porque es divertido. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de me encanta tu sabor y que me encante cómo encajas entre mis brazos y adore cómo hueles. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que me asustara que ese fuera…

-¿Qué ese fuera qué?

-Que ese fuera el único modo de estar cerca de ti.

-Oh.

-Te mentí.

-¿Tú hiciste qué?

-Te mentí. No tengo un examen de herbología mañana. Sólo quería una escusa para sentarme contigo en la biblioteca.

…

-Oh.

-¿Una última cosa? Y luego prometo que te dejaré estudiar.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Te gustaría que fuéramos…?

-¿Qué fuéramos qué?

-¿Qué?

-No pude oír lo que dijiste. Sonaba algo así como; 'te gustaría que fuéramos… algo más'.

-¿Cómo sonaba?

-¿Te gustaría que fuéramos algo más?

-¡Oh, Hermione! Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías. Claro que quiero que seamos algo más.

-¿Qué? Eso no es…

-¿No quieres?

…

-No. No, sí que quiero.

-Bien. ¿Puedes besarme ahora?

-¡Ya está! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!

-Ya nos vamos, señora.


End file.
